Agent Bishop
Agent John Bishop is the tertiary antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV Series. He is a special agent of the U.S. government and the head of the Earth Protection Force. He works to protect Earth from alien invasion. He is voiced by David Zen Mansley. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Bishop first appeared during the Triceratons invasion of Earth for Professor Honeycutt where he is talking to a mysterious villain of the Turtles and of the Triceratons. He orders his men to capture the Turtles and Professor Honeycutt alive. They are taken to his lab where Bishop says he knows about them, including their names. It turns out he made an alliance with General Blanque of the Federation into handing over Honeycutt in exchange for the Turtles. With them on his side, Bishop plans on dissecting them for mutant DNA. He battles the Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, April, and Casey, and gets the upper hand on them. Then he escapes with the DNA samples, but not before declaring they'll meet again. Next, he kidnaps Karai, and threatens Oroku Saki aka the Shredder into giving him his work in exchange for her safety. However, instead of surrendering, Saki sends Hun to retrieve Karai. Bishop fights the Turtles with Hun and Karai, and appears to get the upper hand again. He escapes again. Bishop kidnaps Splinter, the Turtles' master, for his rat DNA to be part of his slayers. While in the fight, Bishop is thrown by the explosion and impaled by a hook. However, when the Turtles look back, he is gone and has gray liquid on him, suggesting he is not human. He then leads an assault on Saki's mansion. At that time, he has Baxter Stockman working by his side. When the EPF is threatened of getting it's funding cut due to the attack at Oroku Saki's mansion and failure to capture Finn, Bishop faked an alien invasion in order to prove to the President, the one who plans on cutting his organizations funding, of how useful the organization is. His plan worked as the President agrees to give him money to fund the EPF. However, it gets worst when the aliens that Bishop used for his false invasion had their mutagenic goo go into the sewers. This resulted in some animals and an New York citizen to be mutated. Because of this, he tries to warn Stockman to postpone his attempt to get a new human body. But his head scientist was too focused on creating his own body. But it proved to be a failure after a series of hallucinations and decomposition's. When Stockman is presumed dead in the river, Bishop picks his body up and resurrected him to fix the outbreak. The Turtles (excluding Donatello who was infected) demanded they give a cure. Bishop agreed, having Stockman work with Leatherhead, while he had them retrieve the Heart of Tengu, which he heard from a mysterious contact that it was an archive of alien technologies. Once they got it to him, he had Area 51 self-destruct to cover its existence (though they all left before that) and had the cure spread all over New York. But when they use lasers to try to crack the Heart, it shattered, as the entity cut off communications. What Bishop didn't known was that the entity was the Water Foot Mystic, who was manipulating everyone so that Karai's control over them will be broken. For season 5, Stockman recovered a number of nanobots from a Triceraton wreck at Coney Island, which they presumed to be a new alien technology, not knowing it is a government project. Stockman places a microchip on one of the nanobots, activating them to serve Bishop's commands. Unfortunately, they found out that the nanos were intelligent and that its original programming was fighting with Stockmans and gathered all advanced technologies as it escaped, underlining Stockman's overconfidence once more to Bishop. Later he joins forces with the Turtles and other heroes and villains in fighting against the Tengu Shredder. When the Turtles travel to the year 2105, they are surprised to find Bishop is the president of the Pan Galactic Alliance - essentially, the leader of the entire planet Earth, and the ambassador to other planets. It is revealed that this change in behavior toward aliens occurred when his lab caught on fire and he was pinned to the ground. One of the very aliens he hated with his every breath, that he had captured, and experimented upon, went out of his way to save John's life. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Leader Category:Bio-Egineered Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Military Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Mad Scientist Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Bullies Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Males Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Abusers